'Iskul Bukol' JS Prom Episode Airs February 17; Via Saroca Performs 'Tanging Ikaw'
Posted on February 16, 2018 The cast of Iskul Bukol marks their Valentines Day as the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom stages a Junior-Senior Prom this Saturday (February 17). Via Saroca singing at Iskul Bukol: Via Saroca (grey dress) performed, Joyce Abestano (sexy pink dress) and Patrick Destura “I really felt the spirit of Valentine’s Day because of our romantic scenes in Iskul Bukol, which is now a top rater that continues to educate, teach, learn and entertain everyone. The prom also felt so real because of Via Saroca’s rendition of Tanging Ikaw, said Joyce Abestano. She seconded this by saying that they have prepared mentally and physically for it as she dance like a princess. “It’s a prom thing as we tape everyday so we really prepared for it and enjoyed it as if it’s a real prom,” she said. Tonton and Maxene with Via Saroca (grey dress): Tonton Gutierrez, Via Saroca (grey dress) and Maxene Magalona (black dress) Joyce Abestano (sexy pink dress) and Patrick Destura; Basti Gonzales and Andrea Brillantes (blue dress) On their prom episode this Saturday, the lovers of Joyce (Joyce) and Patrick (Patrick Destura), Basti (Basti Gonzales) and Andrea (Andrea Brillantes) are geared up for the most romantic event of this month while Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) is already loved a relationship for Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) during the prom because of the romantic date but their friend Andres (Andres Muhlach) is having problems because Angelica (Angelica Marañon) left him for another boy. He also asked Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) to be his date but the latter picked Marcine (Marcine Panganiban) instead. Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona (white dress) Will Tonton and Ma'am Maxene became a loveteam couple for the JS Prom and what happened to Andres' Valentines? Find out on Iskul Bukol, this Saturday (February 17), 7:45PM after Bida si Raval on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Bida si Raval and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. 'JS Prom episode of ''Iskul Bukol *'''Classmates *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (sexy pink dress) and Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Desturia) (JoyRick) *Basti Ungasis (Basti Gonzales) and Andrea Garcia (Andrea Brillantes) (blue dress) (BasDrea) *Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (yellow dress) and Andres Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (AngDres) *Fenech Velasco (Fenech Veloso) (violet dress) and Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (FenNiel) *Dexie Laxamana (Dexie Daulat) (red dress) and Miguel Romero (Miguel David) (DexGuel) *Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (orange dress) and Gwen Remulla (Gwen Garimond) and (MiGwen) *Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (purple dress) and Aries Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (SaRies) *Veyda Ababa (Veyda Inoval) (green dress) and Antonio Aguas (Antonio Tria) (VeTonio) *Marcine Vega (Marcine Panganiban) (purple dress) and Benedict Salamante (Benedict Inciong) (MarNeict) *'Parents' *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) - Joyce'a father *Melanie Loyzaga (Melanie Marquez) - Patrick's mother *Chin Chin Ungasis (Chin Chin Gutierrez) - Basti's mother. *Eric Garcia (Eric Quizon) - Andrea's father *Dante Bautista (Dante Ponce) - Andres' father *Jef Pangilinan (Jef Gaitan) - Angelica's stepmother *Raymond Velasco (Raymond Bagatsing) - Fenech's father *Matthew Laxamana (Matthew Mendoza) - Dexie's father *'Diliman High School' *Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) (black dress) *Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu) *Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) *Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) *Victor Tejada (Victor Basa) *Robby Arellano (Robby Mananquil) Dads meets high school teacher girls *Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) and Ma;am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) (TonXene) *Raymond (Raymond Bagatsing) and Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) *Matthew (Matthew Mendoza) and Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus)